Sakura's Will Of Fire (Coming soon)
by Sakura'sGhettoInner
Summary: Seven years and everything's changed. He came back, I ran away. He blended in, I disguised myself. He had a home again, I was still searching. Seven years, and somehow nothing seems to change expect everything. All I have left is my skills as a medic and my undying Will Of Fire. (Post War)


A tiny almost microscopic grey cloud of ash puffed into the air lightly for a moment before it slowly faded away. The owner's plump red lips blew a sigh of annoyance and brushed her alabaster hand through the front part of her bangs.

She glanced up at the blue sky and dryly noted the abundant amount of clouds in the sky. The thought reminded her of her dear friend she hadn't seen in over seven years.

She placed the almost wilted clung cancer in a roll in between her burgundy lips once again and blew out another buff before a sigh of tiredness irrupted from her lungs.

Emerald eyes glanced around the meadow she had deemed her resting spot. A good walking distance away, her cabin rested just far enough from the small village she had deemed her new home. However, if the villagers needed her, they could make it to her cabin in running speed whether or not they were a shinobi.

An unexpected wind blew by and enticed her short pale pink locks to dance.

Without a care, she didn't even bother to move the hair in a position for it not to dance.

Instead, she focused chakra into her left hand index finger and thumb, perfectly dousing out the tiny flame hazard. She then proceeded to let her hands rest in the smooth greenery called grass and deemed it soft enough.

She let her spine relax and she found herself back planted firmly on the ground looking up to the sky.

_Now __**this**__ is a perfect birthday…_

And she purposely ignored the Konoha scouter bird dead several feet from her.

* * *

It's been seven years, four months, and three days since then.

Seven years and a substantial amount of time since she left their world.

Seven years since we all last saw any trace of our top kunoichi.

Our sun light.

Our peace.

Cherry blossom.

Seven years since anyone last saw Sakura Haruno. A true Leaf Village ninja. Kunoichi. Chunin, Medic. And in those seven years, we never lost hope. Some of us got married. Some moved higher up in the world. Some died…

Yet, she wasn't here to see it.

"Naruto-kun… let's go home. You can tackle that work later." A pearl eyed beauty persuaded. She wore a simple black kunoichi dress with a low v-neck. Her tights made of mesh seemed to make her legs glow. Her indigo locks were tightly bound in a high elaborate bun.

"I know Hinata… I just realized something… Shizune pressured Tsunade to work harder and you're telling me to work less. Oh the irony. I can just see Baa-chan rolling over in her grave seething in jealousy." The blonde Hokage joked as he rubbed his temples while his cerulean eyes rested behind closed eyelids.

Hinata smiled fondly at the thought of the Godaime angrily yelling about unfair treatment. She let a old light ignite in her eyes as she watched her husband stood up and shook out his unruly blond spikes. He then walked around his metal desk and his cloak rustled behind him as he strode toward her easily on the wooden floor.

"Are you ready to go milady?" Naruto asked holding his arm out.

Hinata giggled and slid her pale arm through his own and nodded, "Of course."

Both adults walked out of the office and out of the Hokage tower. On their obviously detoured route home, they passed by Ino and Chouji in the market district as they closed up shop. Ino, now 5 months into her pregnancy and proud to be a future mother, smiled at them.

"Are you two love birds going home first then to the training grounds?" She asked, her baby blue eyes reflecting nothing but curiosity and sadness.

Hinata nodded, "Yes. When will you two be leaving?"

"In a moment. We are waiting for Shikamaru. He likes to be locked up in his study out in the Nara district lately." Chouji replied wrapping an arm around his wife.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "I feel you. We have to wait for teme, Sai and Kaka-sensei as well."

Ino and Chouji nodded before they both went back inside their little shop.

Again the couple continued to walk around, they found Kiba with his long term girlfriend of 5 years, Hana, at the café Hinata and the girls' liked so much. Shino was at his parents' house. Tenten and Neji were walking their two year old twins, Ryoma and Ryoka, to the grounds early as they were in charge of the polishing this year. Lee was at his dojo with his team. Kurenai and her son were shopping for inscense, Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi and Odon were already walking towars the grounds with a basket of fireworks. Iruka, Genma, Shizune, and Anko passed by them as they were also heading out early. Shizune and Genma held their 3 kids, Shun, Tadase, and Aoi's, hand as they walked toward the ground seven.

When the couple made it to their home, they found Sai, Kakashi, Yamamoto and Sasuke sitting on their porch.

"Oh? Aren't we early?" Naruto mused as he passed the group and pushed open his huge wooden gate with little effort.

"Hn." Sasuke said flicking his black bangs from his face. He placed his hands in his ninja pants after wrapping his jacket around himself.

"Hello Dickless-Hokage-sama." Sai greeted smiling warmly in his yukata.

Kakashi and Yamamoto smiled in greeting simply.

Hinata nodded in greeting and followed her husband up the stairs to their room to change.

Hinata came back down in tight shorts with mesh tights, and one of Naruto's oversized jackets. He hair was let down and she wore little to no makeup and her feet adorned flats. Naruto himself came back down in ninja pants and one of his old jackets with a black undershirt underneath. His feet adorned black ninja sandals.

"Let's go." Naruto ordered.

They all nodded and trekked down the walkway silently.

In less than 30 minutes, they had passed by the huge Ichiraku ramen store, the book store, and several weapon stores.

They all lingered at the hospital for a brief moment before moving on. Again, few minutes passed before they all crossed the bridge and walked onto ground seven.

Everyone and anyone who had a special place in the heart of Sakura Haruno showed up. A pile of presents rested to the far left past the grill Chouji had set up and people were lined up at the tombstone life stone that rested in front of the wooden log deemed Sakura's.

Naruto and the group walked up to it and he gently petted the stone, "I know you are out there… just where?"

All he got in return was a light whistle and the late evening sun residing.

He read the stone he had long since memorized.

_Here lies the immortal spirit of Sakura Haruno. A kunoichi as great as they come, heir to Tsunade Senju's title Slug Princess and Sanin. XXXX-Unknown._

* * *

"Rima-sensei!" A small femine voice called. 'Rima' didn't turn around at first as she had been in deep thought.

The owner of the voice walked up to her mentor and peered down at her sleeping form, "I'm a sorry to wake you Sensei, but the feudal lord requests your presence, his son has started to cough up blood."

Instantly, 'Rima's' eyes popped open revealing startled and alert emerald green eyes. The evening light turned her once pink locks in a deep red due to the lighting.

But the petite orange haired, yellow eyes apprentice took no notice as she saw no pink petal locks but deep black like an onyx.

"I thought the village hidden in the grass would be less loud." 'Rima' grumbled as she stood up and dusted her nazy blue pencil skirt, black spaghetti strap top and white lab coat.

She looked down to her student and patted the young girl's head, "You say that all the time sensei."

Rima grinned, "And I will always wonder."

The two walked off back down the hill towards the feudal lord's castle.

_Seem's like we'll never get used to the name Rima…_

_**Exactly, who were you trying to kid… Sakura.**_

* * *

**A/N**

**Here is my new possible up and coming story. I know i haven't updated my others but hey... i can't help it. this plot came to me in the shower, (seiously) and i had to type it out. so in my rush, i didn't edit, or try to make it long. yes i know neji is dead, but i don't give a flying toilet paper. you got a problem? **

**bite my caramel apples. he's not dead in my heart or story. **

**trust me, all will be explained in futher chapters if this get's good reviews.**

**-Sakura'sGhettoInner out!**

**Ja ne!**

**Please review!**


End file.
